NaruXHina oneshot
by Tsubomi
Summary: This is a short fanfic on how Naruto finally confesses to Hinata,very romantic, containing explained japanese phrases! veryFLUFF


**__**

**_Hi ya, narutofans! -_  
**

**This is my first short fanfic on Naruto and Hinata and my personal imagination of what it could possibly be like,  
if these two would ever come together in the series and confess to each other…  
All japanese phrases are explained at the end of the story!  
Enjoy reading! – yours Tsubomi -  
**

**Oh, and if you love NaruXHina, you might also enjoy my performance on a german convention as Hinata…  
I guess I am better at singing than writing, anyways… drop (It is also available with english subtitles! XD gg)**

**www.myvideo.de/watch/1119554**

Suddenly his face expression turned completely serious, which first made her wonder, but then listening closer to him than ever before."You know, I did not understand at the beginning… but now I know that, in the years that we spend improving our ninja skills, we also developed our characters far from getting older, and I think it is you, who has made the most effort in this part of the ninja education…" . Hinata immediately blushed hearing the compliment from Naruto, the young man she secretly adored, more than any other person. "However, this is also what binds us together…". Now it was the blond haired boys time to blush. He scratched his head, looked into the sky for a short while, and then suddenly looked deep into her eyes "You see… I think… that… _Onaji yume wo mita ne."._  
"_Wa- Wakarimasen_…", she replied shyly and unsure. "Well, I wanted to fight to live up to my own ideals, becoming a Hokage someday and all that… and you did exactly the same thing! You wanted to change, and you did, but not only a little!  
Remember two years ago when you were fighting with Neji-san? You did not give in to his words but stayed yourself!  
That is just adoreable!", his blue eyes glew with adoration as he had spoken the words. Hinata was stunned. She could not think of anything to say now, for her whole body had stiffened. Although she had always had special feelings for Naruto and looked up to him,  
she had never really questioned herself why she felt that way… but from this moment on she knew that it would never ever be necessary. Once again her image of him had been completed through those magic words, which the others would never expect Naruto to be able to say something so touching and serious. His words had touched her deep in the heart, but in the current situation the main problem was that they had also paralyzed her tongue, leaving her unable to give any response. Was he right? Had she really changed in the past two years? Then why wasn´t she able to say something right now? Why couldn´t she just drop her shyness when he was around?  
These questions grew in her mind and made her hate herself at the same time. The next thing she noticed were the big teardrops running down her cheeks, as if the stupid water had a life of its own. The blackhaired girl looked desperately at him for a second, but then covered her face with her hands. A sob escaped from her throat and she shivered. Naruto was frigthened. "Uhm… hey, Hinata?" The glow in his eyes faded immediately and he looked worried. "D- Did I say something wrong?", he laid his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.  
The girl shivered at this sudden touch but also realized that it had taken her stiffness away. Now she felt able to speak again, and turned around slowly to face him. "N- No, Naruto-kun… I-I´m sorry, I just…", her voice broke, when she gazed directly into his blue eyes that were filled with sorrow… sorrow for her. With his hands still resting on her shoulders their faces were so close to each other, that she could feel his warm breath on her face. "_Doshite… ima wa kanashiino_?", he whispered.  
"_A-anata ga ima kotoba ni iuete_… _m-mune no oku made_ … _todoi…-ta_…". The boy smiled gently and pulled her towards his chest. They had both closed their eyes and were hugging each other tightly. None of them wanted to disturb that magic moment by saying something. After a while, he let go of her and looked into her bright eyes again.  
"_Hinata-chan… anata no soba ni itai… eien ni…"_, a single teardrop escaped from his right eye and made its way down his cheek. Hearing those words, Hinata finally lost the last remaining doubts that had always kept her from getting closer to him. It was now or never… she had to make sure for once and forever. The young woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "_D-Doshite…?"_, she asked silently, opening her eyes again. "_Datte… anata ni koi o shita kara!_", and with this, he closed the gap that seperated their lips and kissed her. She closed her eyes and let it happen…

**Owari **

**TSUBOMIS JAPANESE VOCAB LIST  
**

**"**_**Onaji yume wo mita ne."** _"We have seen the same dream."

**"**_**Wakarimasen."** _„I don´t understand."

**„**_**Doshite… ima wa kanashiino?"** _„Why are you sad just now?"

**"A-anata ga ima kotoba ni iuete… m-mune no oku made … todoi…-ta…"**

"You have only said some words, but you have reached the depths of my heart…"

**"**_**Hinata-chan… anata no soba ni itai… eien ni…"** _

"Hinata- chan, I want to be near you… forever…"

**"**_**D-Doshite…?"** _"Why?"

**"_Datte… anata ni koi o shita kara!_"** "Because I have fallen in love with you!"

**Anyways… Please review! **


End file.
